Cheating Our Murders
by LunaOdin1234
Summary: Darkstalker has a new plan to get Pyrrhia to trust him enough to rule. Starting with the Royal Seawing family, he begins bringed deceased dragons and dragonets back from the dead, and reuniting them with loved ones. Meanwhile, a newly re-awakened and temporarily amnesic Orca must team up with her baby sister Auklet to unravel Darkstalkers plot before it's too late...
1. Swimming with Questions

**A/N  
OMG, I am so excited to be presenting my first Wings of Fire Fanfiction, Cheating Our Murders! In this story, Tsunami, Auklet, and Anemone only have ten brothers, because I feel like thirty-two is way too much. Gill and Coral, what were you thinking?! Are you both crazy? Wait…..that sounded like an insult because of Gill being driven mad and Coral's Jekyll/Hyde situation, so...yeah, sorry.**

 **Their ten brothers are:  
Turtle (yay!).  
Finn.  
Octopus.  
Barnacle (OC).  
Lobster (OC, yet to hatch. He was one of the three male eggs that Tsunami saw in the hatchery when she went for the first time, but in my version, he was the only egg there besides Auklet).  
Plunge (OC).  
Shallow (OC).  
Plankton (OC).  
Cerulean.  
Foam (OC).**

 **The sisters include:  
Tsunami (yay!).  
Anemone (yay!).  
Auklet (yay!).  
Orca (YASSSSSSSSSSSSS!).  
Sapphire (OC. She was the poor little dragonet that Coral found dead in the hatchery when they first went there in 'The Lost Heir.' That part made me want to cry!).  
Porpoise (OC).  
Mist (OC).  
Puddle (OC).  
Cormorant (OC).  
Lily (OC).**

 **This story will also focus on the Seawings (cough, cough, Orca), in case you didn't know.**

 **Anyways, after you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

 ****Chapter One: Swimming With Questions.  
-?'s POV-  
When I woke, it felt as if I had been sleeping for years.

It was very cold. I had a blanket of fur around me, but it didn't help much. My bones and joints ached and I groaned as I tried to stand. Then, I noticed I wasn't alone. I yelped when I saw an entirely black dragon sitting across the room from me, watching a fire he must have made. His black eyes widened with delight when he saw me.

This dragon frightened me more than anything I had ever seen. Wait a minute... _what had I seen?_ It was then that I realized that my mind was literally empty. I didn't even know my name! What did I look like? I looked down, and was met by beautiful kiwi-colored scales, shining and glittering in the firelight. I heard what sounded like something small and light being pushed across the floor. When I looked up, I saw that the other dragon had taken an overly-large clam shell, filled with water, and pushed it over to me with his tail.

"Drink it. It'll help." He said in a deep, calm voice. I leaned my head down and took a small drink. The water felt like heaven to me. Looking into my reflection, pretty ocean-blue eyes that blended well with my scales peered back into my face. After taking a long sip, I sat up straight again and glanced at the dragon again. He looked at me happily, like a father smiling at his daughter.

A thought crossed my mind. "Are...are you my father?" I asked in a croaky voice, frightened to hear the answer. He did a double take, then chuckled. "No, I'm sorry." My face fell. "Oh...that's okay." I said shakily. Now I was very scared. Where was my Mother and Father? Did they know where I was? Were they frightened for me too? I wanted them, badly now.

I felt like a small dragonet, tiny and afraid, waiting for someone to calm me, tell me that everything was going to be okay, that this was a nightmare, and everything would be over soon. A feeling that someone had told me that before, a long time ago, radiated back to me for about a second, but faded. What _was_ that feeling? Where had it come from? More importantly, where had _I_ come from?! And how had I ended up here, where ever I was?!

Quickly, I sat up to ask where my parents were, and a stabbing pain shot throughout my body. I screamed, not a loud one, but definitely filled with pain. What was it that was hurting me?!

The black dragon leapt up from his seat in front of the fire, bounded over to me, and settled me down again on the bed of black, brown and white furs that I couldn't identify. "Hey, it's okay. Everything's okay, but you can't get up yet, you're still healing. Those are some pretty serious wounds. If I had known you would still be injured when I brought you back..." he trailed off.

 _Healing?!_ _**Wounds?!**_ _ **Injured?!**_ Terrified, I glanced down once again to find anything I had overlooked, and let out an alarmed sob at the sight. My scales were absolutely **covered** with bloody bandages, and many spots were stitched up. The spot that had hurt me so bad was a long, wide, stitched (not very well) scratch one the right side of my stomach that was bleeding, as if someone had torn through it with something deadly sharp. It scared me so bad, that I started to get up, wanting to scramble away from it as if it weren't on me. It was something truly wicked instead that I just had to get away from. It shocked and scared me, beyond anything I had ever experienced. Blood pounded in my ears as I realized that the wound radiated something evil, but I couldn't remember what, given my current state.

Through all my hyperventilating and thrashing, the black dragon was trying to hold me down. Eventually, he was able to hold me down, and placed his talons over my injury. I yelled again as the pain became agonizing. He looked up at me sadly, as if he didn't want me to be in so much pain. "It's okay my dear, don't cry." He told me.

I glanced down at the cut, then back at the dragon. "But the cut… it hurts!" He looked sad again. "I'm afraid." I whispered like a tiny dragonet, fearing I was going to cry again. "Don't be afraid of what you see." Then, he placed his talons back on the scratch, and motioned for me to lay down. I rested my head on the furs, and a soothing feeling filled me, leeching the pain away instantly. I don't know how he did it, but it felt almost like magic.

"What happened to me?" I asked, my voice sounding far away. I had to know how this happened, and my lousy memory wasn't helping anything. "You're safe." said the black dragon, and I figured he was talking about my cut.

"You've just lost your memory. I've brought you back safely from the dead, and will be returning you to your mother shortly." he continued. Okay, the memory thing was obvious, but...the back from the dead thing had me stumped. Maybe I could ask about that later though, because at this point, I felt like falling asleep. But I fought that feeling. I needed more answers.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled. "Who am I, you ask? My name is Darkstalker."

' _Darkstalker...okay.'_ I thought. "And who am I?" Was the next question. That one was vital. Darkstalker's smile became wider. "And you are...Orca…Yes! Princess Orca of The Seawings."

"Princess?" I asked. I didn't look like a princess! And what was a Seawing?

"Yes, you are a princess." he said. "As a matter in fact, the eldest daughter of Queen Coral." My ears perked up at the mention of the queen. "My mother?!" I wanted to see my mother again!

"Yes. Your mother. It's been eight years since she last saw you. Everyone thinks you're still dead, but I brought you back so that I could gain the Seawings trust. Maybe even all of Pyrrhia's trust. And then I could rule." he explained.

I didn't understand a word he said, but I knew he was planning something. Maybe he wanted to rule our home. Now if only I could figure out what a Seawing was, everything would be fine. "You would make a good ruler. You've been so kind to me." I said. "Thank you." he answered with pride. "Okay, you should get some sleep. You've had a rough night."

I yawned, nodding. "Yeah. I'm tired." I settled my head down on a glossy brown fur and sighed.

"Darkstalker?" I asked. He was getting his own pile of furs near the fire. "Yes, Orca?"

"When will I see my mother again?" I asked. "Tomorrow." he said. Yes! "I can answer more questions tomorrow too. Let's just sleep for now." he finished.

"Okay." I said, beginning to drift off. "Goodnight, Darkstalker."

"Goodnight, Orca..." he said, his voice sounding far away.

The last thing I thought before everything went fuzzy and black, was that I was lucky to have Darkstalker…  
 _  
_ **A/N  
So, that was a bit short, but like I always say, first chapter, you've got to start small. The next chapter is called, 'Darkness of Tides' . Okay, so after you're done reading this, leave a review (but it can't have anything inappropriate or have bad language in it), favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Darkness of Tides

**A/N  
Hi everyone! Thank you so much LemonDrops334, Blaze of the Summer Sun, and Ravenclaw guest (sorry if I didn't get that right) for leaving your reviews! They were so kind and helpful! Okay, everyone else reading who doesn't already love this, get ready! Things get real.**

 **Once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Darkness of Tides.  
-Glory's POV-  
"Mommy, where are they?!" Auklet impatiently asked.

I slightly smirked at Tsunami's little sister's actions. Auklet loved her sisters, and she loved Turtle most out of all her brothers, so she was pretty excited when she heard about their surprise visit. I was pretty glad too, because I hadn't seen my friends in a while. I had been invited here by Tsunami's mother (on behalf of a reluctant Tsunami and her sister Anemone), and had been waiting here with Queen Coral and Auklet for about half an hour now. Speaking of Coral…

"Auklet, you've asked about a thousand times! You have to be patient." said Auklet's mother, though she looked as if she was getting restless as well. "My goodness, where are the boys?! They should have been here an hour ago!" Boys? What boys? I decided to speak up.

"Excuse me miss, who are you talking about?" I asked. Coral looked up at me for a second, then focused her gaze at the sand under our talons. "My sons. Tsunami's brothers. She and Tidal requested I bring them here." she explained in a mumble, watching the harnessed Auklet chase around small crabs to eat, one of her favorite hobbies. "Do you mean Turtle?" I asked. According to Turtle, the Seawing queen had trouble remembering her own sons' names. She never paid any attention to them because of the whole 'dead female eggs' disaster. There are nine boys in total, soon to be ten, with one final male egg to hatch. I've already heard from Tsunami that his name will be Lobster.

Coral didn't have time to answer my question, because a second later, Auklet was yelling for us to look up at something. I glared up at the sunlight, and sure enough, a group of dragonets were flying towards us. Pretty soon, they landed.

In the mix was one Mudwing, three Nightwings, one Icewing, one Rainwing, three Seawings, one Skywing, and two Sandwings. Clay, Moonwatcher, Fatespeaker, Starflight, Winter, Kinkajou (clearly she snuck along when she heard I was going to be here, instead of staying in the Sandwing Kingdom to heal, like she was supposed to. I will focus on her later), Tsunami, Anemone, Turtle, Peril, Qibli, and Sunny had all arrived.

"Tsunami!" cried Auklet, choosing exactly who to greet first. She bounced over to her sister and gave her the biggest hug she could give with her short arms and wings. "Hi, Auk!" said Tsunami. Auklet pulled back a bit. "Auk?" she asked. "Oh, that's a nickname I came up with. In case you don't know what a nickname is, I'll tell you later." explained Tsunami. Auklet nodded, then bounded over to inflict her next semi-hug on Anemone. Then Tsunami caught sight of me and scowled. I chuckled at her disappointment. "And there's the Tsunami we all know and _love_." I said, adding a sarcastic note to the word 'love'.

Tsunami let out a quick growl at me, then went to greet her mother. Behind her, Sunny and Fatespeaker were helping Starflight come over to me. Starflight had gone blind after a freak accident at the volcano, so Fatespeaker always watched him like a hawk. It reminded me of my boyfriend, Deathbringer. I had to sneak out of the Rainwing kingdom this morning to make sure he didn't try to 'keep me out of danger.' It's not like anything's gonna happen.

"Hi Glory! It's nice to see you again!" said Starflight. Then he scoffed. "Well, actually…" he gestured to the cloth wrapped around his eyes. "You know what I mean." I nodded. "It's okay Starflight, I get it."

Auklet was now delivering everyone around her massive hugs, which no one thought was weird, because apparently that was her normal nature. She reminded me of Sunny, Kinkajou, and Fatespeaker. After we all chatted for a little while about how everything was, we turned our topic to a more serious matter. "Is this about Darkstalker?" I asked.

Sunny nodded grimly. "He disappeared. Once Anemone was back to normal...we lost him. And that was over a week ago." Coral huffed at the little Sandwing. "Well, why didn't you tell us about this sooner? If you needed our help, you could have gotten in contact with us earlier!" Tsunami looked only shocked. "Mother! We only came for another reason dealing with Darkstalker! We didn't come for any re-enforcements. No one wants to start another war." Turtle nodded. "That's right."

Coral sighed. "I'll never be able to understand a lot of you. Sometimes I feel as if the only dragon I ever understood in my lifetime was Orca. She was basically my best fr- _ **AUKLET! STOP TORTURING THAT POOR SEAGULL! WE CAN EAT WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE PALACE!"**_ Auklet looked up in surprise at getting caught. The seagull she had indeed caught and was holding (by the tail) flew away with an exasperated squawk. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry." Coral seemed to soften a bit. "It's okay. I didn't mean to get upset." Winter stepped forwards. "Queen Coral? Interestingly enough, Orca is the reason we came. My... _acquaintance,_ Moonwatcher, has some interesting news. She's had a vision."

Moonwatcher, the shy Nightwing came forward. She was quivering a bit, nervous about being intently watched by the queen. Finally, she spoke. "I...I saw Darkstalker...with a Seawing...who he called Orca. From the way she looked,... she might have been the same dragon..." Then she shook her head. "But that's impossible, right? Orca... died...years ago..." Tsunami and Anemone's eyes widened and they began to motion for Moon to stop, but it was too late. Coral's body went ridged, and her green eyes bugged out, brimming with a few tears. "Is this all you came to tell?" she whimpered. Moon shook her head. "No, that's not all. He said something about you...going to see her the next day. And since I had this vision last night...well...we might be getting an unexpected visit from-"

But before she could finish, an enormous back shape flew down from the sky. " **DARKSTALKER!** " screeched Sunny. I bared my fangs, more than ready to shoot some venom. Quibi poised his barbed tail at the ready, Winter held his mouth open in case he had to breath ice, and just about everyone else got their talons and fangs ready. Peril stepped a bit closer in case she had to burn something.

' _And suddenly, I wish Deathbringer_ _ **was**_ _here. Nice thinking_ _ **Glory**_ _.'_ I thought sarcastically to myself. Darkstalker landed smoothly on the small beach (which was where we were. Sorry that I forgot to mention it), and smiled at all of us. Anemone slid out of sight, behind her mother. Coral looked outraged. "You dare to come here?!" she shouted at him with a roar. "After what you have done to my daughter?!" Anemone flinched, knowing that Coral meant her. Auklet also decided to hide behind Coral, but mostly to comfort Anemone.

Unfortunately for them, Darkstalker already saw them. "Well, Anemone looks fine, right?" he asked. Tsunami shot Coral a look saying not to answer. Auklet decided to speak up at that moment, which was also very unfortunate. "Anemone doesn't look fine, you scared her! And that's a mean thing for a dragon to do. When I'm grown up and as big as you, I oughta-"

She was cut off when Turtle bounded forwards and covered her mouth with his talon. She protested a tiny bit, but it didn't work. Darkstalker smiled down at the little dragonet. "So this is little Auklet. My goodness, you're just adorable." Auklet's little green eyes filled with fury. She bit down on Turtle's talons to get free. Turtle yelped in surprise as the tiny fangs sank into his scales, and pulled away. "I'm not adorable!" shouted Auklet. She was attempting to run forwards and pummel the way larger dragon, but was held back by her harness. "I could take you down just as easily as Peril can!" Peril's own eyes bugged out at this.

Darkstalker ignored her. "Yes. I dare to come here. But, unless you don't want a chance to see Orca again, I guess it wasn't worth it and I'll leave. I guess _she_ isn't worth it…" he trailed off, turning to take to the sky again. But just as he was unfolding his wings…

"WAIT!" screamed Coral. The queen was shaking, and looked alarmingly pale. Tsunami stayed at her mother's side, ready in case anything happened. Darkstalker turned around. "That was a very smart decision, you're highness. Now, I bet you have questions. And I will answer them all, if you listen to me." We all sat down, waiting to hear this unbelievable story.

I didn't get most of it, but when he was done, it seemed believable. I think he really was telling the truth. Coral looked ready to faint. She opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds, then finally found the words she wanted to use. "So...if Orca is really alive again...where is she?!"

The larger black dragon grinned. "She is hidden. I consulted with another animus dragon at Jade Mountain to help. He was a bit reluctant at first, but since I helped him in the past, he agreed. Sunny, I believe you know this dragon?"

Sunny gasped in surprise. "But...but why?"

"You will have to get that answer from him. Now! Queen Coral, later today, I will bring you to Orca. But be warned, she has a tiny bit of memory loss, and may not recognise you. Don't tell her everything at once, or she will be overwhelmed. Let her unravel the story, bit by bit. Everything will be fine."

Coral looked so pale that she was almost as pale blue as Anemone, but she nodded. "Okay." Turtle looked at her worried, then turned to Tsunami. "I think we should get mother back to the Deep Palace. She might have had a little bit of a shock."

Tsunami nodded. "Okay. I'll harness Auklet to myself for a little bit and watch her while mother's being treated. Everyone! You should most likely go back to where ever you all came from and wait. We'll give you updates on what's happening later."

With that, everyone started to leave. We took to the sky, most likely to go back to our homes and tell our families what was going on.

Oh, just wait until Deathbringer hears about this one. He might think I've lost my mind…

 **A/N.  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! It might have been...well, not as good, but I really hope it was. Next chapter is gonna be pretty good too. And this is going to be one of the shortest author's notes ever! Sorry, I randomly put that in, but seriously. Now, once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
